mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Susumu Ōno
was a Tokyo-born linguist, specializing in the early history of the Japanese language Kokugogaku. He graduated from the University of Tokyo in 1943, where he studied under Shinkichi Hashimoto. He was professor emeritus at Gakushuin University. Career Ōno is best remembered by fellow professional linguists for his great work, following in the trailblazing wake of his mentor Hashimoto Shinkichi, on the Kana spelling system and phonology of Old Japanese, published in 1953. He became known to the general reading public with his popular book, The Origins of the Japanese language 1957, which, together with Kindaichi Haruhiko's The Japanese Language, published in the same year, created a lively national interest in the nature, origins and peculiarities of the Japanese language. He also collaborated with Takai Ichinosuke and Gomi Tomohide in the production of an important, an edition of the two fundamental early classics of Japanese Literature, the Man'yōshū,(1957 - 1962), and the Nihon Shoki,(1965 - 1967). In addition, he co-edited a standard dictionary of early Japanese, the Iwanami Kogo jiten (1974, 2nd.revised ed.1990), and co-edited a new edition of the complete works of Motoori Norinaga, the greatest scholar of Kokugaku (1968- 1993). As a result of his many works of divulgation, he became one of the most well-known linguists in Japan. His book for general readers Nihongo Renshūchō ( Japanese Exercise Book) 1999, for example, sold an amazing 1.8 million copies. Ōno has made a significant contribution to the field of Japanese quantitave linguistics by indicating a statistical relationship, known as 'Ōno's lexical law', between the category of classical Japanese literary works and the rate of usage of word classes in their lexicons. The Hypothesis on a genetic link with the Tamil Language Over the last three decades, Ōno has won particular notoriety for his support of the hypothesis, first put forward by Susumu Shiba in 1970, and developed by Akira Fujiwara (藤原明), most notably in 1981 Nihongo wa doko kara kita ka''Kōdansha, Tokyo that the Japanese and the Tamil languages share a common ancestry. Susumu Ohno. [http://arutkural.tripod.com/tolcampus/jap-tamil.htm ''The Genealogy of the Japanese Language: Tamil and Japanese.]. His theory has been severely criticized by prominent Japanese indologist Tokunaga Muneo (徳永宗雄), Tokunaga Muneo,Nihongo to Tamirugo Gengo Kenkyū No.2 who, unlike Ōno, is fluent in Tamil, and by other comparativists like Kazama Kiyozō (風間喜代三) Kotoba to keitō in、''Tōkyō Daigaku Kōkai Kōza Kotoba'' Tōkyō Daigaku Shuppankai, 1983. Generally speaking, this, like many other amateur hypotheses about the origins of the Japanese language, collapses because the author, though a top-ranking scholar of Japanese, is not familiar with the intricate complexities of the comparative methodologies of philology. Ōno's attempt to confront his critics, in the article cited here, is successful in disarming Roy Andrew Miller's critique, but fails to answer the general charge, made much earlier on his previous theories about an Austronesian origin for the language,Murayama Shichirō, Kokubu Naoichi Genshi nihongo to minzoku bunka''San'ichi Shobō, Tokyo 1979 pp.32f.,50ff.,. The argument for a similar word order in Tamil and Japanese, for example, also holds for Japanese and some Papuan languages. Popular Works on Japanese *''Nihongo no kigen Iwanami, Tokyo 1957 *''Nihongo no nenrin'' Shinchō Bunko, Tokyo 1966 *''Nihongo o sakanoboru'', Iwanami, Tokyo 1974 *''Nihongo no bunpō o kangaeru'' Iwanami, Tokyo 1978 *''Nihongo izen'' Iwanami, Tokyo 1987 *''Nihongo no keisei'', Iwanami Shoten, Tokyo 2000 *''Yayoi bunmei to minami-Indo'', Iwanami Shoten 2004 References See also *Japanese language classification *Japanese literature *List of Japanese authors *Ōno's lexical law External links * Japanese Tamil scholar Susumu Ohno passes away - Tamilnet, July 16, 2008 *The Genealogy of the Japanese Language: Tamil and Japanese. - Ono Susumu Category:1919 births Category:2008 deaths Category:Japanese linguists Category:Japanese writers ko:오노 스스무 ja:大野晋 ta:சுசுமு ஓனோ